


Последняя сказка

by RoksiG



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, Альтернативная история с внезапно выжившим персонажем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Он не смог обменять силу на жизнь дочери...





	Последняя сказка

Он вошел в покои дочери с твердым намерением и решительностью, зная, что должен делать. Отослал ее фрейлин. Обнял последний раз, чтобы успокоить, как успокаивают жертвенное животное, прежде чем нанести единственный роковой удар.  
— Что случилось, отец? Это кровь?  
Катия так доверчиво прижималась к нему, не чувствуя опасности. Он уже проходил это много лет назад, когда вот так же отдавал в жертву сиренам Эльзу, свою любовь. Катия — его кровь, его жизнь, его сердце. Мальчишка, конечно же, падет, как и его отец. Но что толку с его смерти, если для Вортигерна даже после победы будет потерян смысл существования. Так или иначе, он проиграл. Так или иначе. Или иначе? Рука с поднятым ножом опустилась.  
— Я просто захотел тебя увидеть, — шепнул ей на ухо, последний раз стараясь почувствовать ее запах, ощутить ее тепло.  
— Я могу тебе помочь? — как бы ни пытался уберечь Вортигерн свою девочку от жизненных бурь, но такое ненастье плащом не прикроешь. Ей известно о мальчишке из трущоб, пытающемся узурпировать трон, ей известно о мятежниках, обманутых лживой сказкой об утерянном наследнике прошлого короля. Такова ее правда, но не станет Вортигерна — сколько «доброжелателей» поспешат раскрыть ей глаза? А дальше? Стоит ли надеяться, что племянник, окажись Катия в его власти, не пожелает хоть так, но выместить зло за свои потери? Тогда милосердней было бы избавить свою девочку от разочарований и унижений одним ударом. И все же нож вошел обратно в ножны, а не в тело Катии.  
— Просто живи, — рука, только что сжимавшая нож, последний раз коснулась щеки дочери, ощущая нежность ее кожи. Катия растерянно хлопала ресницами, он же, не давая ей опомниться, вышел. Привычно спустился в подземелье, позвонил в колокол и зашел в воду.  
Договор между ним и созданиями мрака оставался неизменным: ценная жертва в обмен на силу. А кого другого Вортигерн ценил так как себя?  
Сирены не собирались отказываться от подаяния, даже, если они рассчитывали попировать нежным, мягким молодым женским телом. Грудь Вортигерна окольцевало гигантское, гибкое щупальце, как ожидалось, потянуло в темную глубь, и вот-вот должно было сжаться, ломая кости… И все же в смерти не было боли. Он растворялся, исчезал, а потом словно очнулся от сна — не живым, не человеком, но уж точно не мертвым.

***

 

Несколько дней, отослав всех служанок, ее держали запертой в собственной комнате, точно также как она держала в клетках птиц. Ее также кормили, поили, заботились о чистоте ее роскошной тюрьмы. Правда со своими любимцами Катия привыкла болтать, а женщины, приносившие еду и напитки, помогающие ей раздеться на ночь или одеться после сна, были слишком молчаливы, хоть и не немы. Ограничиваясь короткими, пусть и вежливыми фразами, они абсолютно игнорировали вполне естественные в ее положении вопросы: что случилось с королем Вортигерном, что планирует узурпатор по отношению к пленнице, что вообще происходит?  
Из клетки у птичек бывает несколько выходов. Один самый обычный — дверца отворяется, и хозяин насыпает семечек. Еще есть другая — тайный ход, когда пичуге нетерпится, и она ищет брешь между решетками. Здесь была брешь — окно, которое случайно или намеренно не заперли тюремщики, а внизу — камни. Катия одну за другой выпускала своих птиц, а они взлетали: одна, вторая третья. Если бы она также могла взлететь и не упасть, но отец сказал: «Живи». Она встала на окно, вдыхая свежий воздух и хоть немного ощущая себя свободной, и тут ее перехватили чьи-то наглые руки, стаскивая вниз:  
— Совсем сдурела?  
Да, она не собиралась прыгать, но такое вмешательство оскорбило ее. Кто он такой?! Как смеет?! Ей же бесцеремонно заломили руки и кинули на кровать. Птицы обычно защищаются клювом, но ей нужна была глотка, чтобы орать, чтобы выплеснуть всю боль и тревогу, что накопились. Она в последний момент успела сцепить пальцы, как птичьи когти и царапнуть негодяя, посмевшего нарушить ее вынужденное одиночество. И это было худшее лицо, которое можно было представить: лицо самозванца, которого пытался казнить отец, и, получается, лицо того самого узурпатора Артура.  
— Тебе никто не причинит зла, — как ни в чем не бывало, говорил он, в последний момент ухватив Катию за запястья, и не давая выцарапать себе глаза.  
— Где мой отец? Что вы с ним сделали? — визжала Катия.  
— Он исчез.  
— Он бы не оставил меня! — ответ мятежника Артура хлестнул больнее пощечины.  
— На это и был расчет. И он почти оправдался, когда ты начала подавать знаки.  
— Знаки? — она не понимала, о чем он говорит, но после вспышки отчаяния и гнева ее вдруг накрыло волной равнодушия. Спросила не из любопытства даже, потому что правильно было бы это спросить и уличить негодяя во лжи.  
— Птицы, которых ты выпускала.  
— Птицы? — уточнила Катия на удивление спокойно. — Разве птицы — это не просто птицы? Разве в них есть какой-то знак?  
— Может и так, — равнодушно ответил он и ушел. Зато ей вернули ее фрейлин — Олвейн и Элейну. О короле Вортигерне они знали не больше, чем Катия или Артур, если тот действительно не врал. Враги увидели знак в выпущенных на волю пичугах, Катия же увидела знак во внезапной лояльности к себе. Оказалось, что она не ошиблась. Ее судьбу цинично решили за нее. Видимо, ближайший из советников узурпатора, представившийся сэром Бедивером, взял на себя миссию пояснить, что предстоит пленной принцессе. Ей уготовили место, которое и так было ее по праву: место королевы, но рядом с новым королем — Артуром.  
Сэр Бедивер взывал к ее долгу — принести измученной стране мир, стать символом согласия, единства королевской ветви.  
— Что будет, если я откажусь? Артур прикажет казнить меня? — Катия попыталась бросить вызов, но уже заранее проиграла.  
— Король Артур не воюет с женщинами, но мы должны лишить возможных сторонников Вортигерна козырей, — не стал юлить сэр Бедивер, но в его голосе Катия услышала сочувствие. — Возможно, ваше призвание быть монахиней, миледи.  
— Значит, или трон, или монастырь, — Катия старалась держать королевскую осанку и с достоинством смотреть в глаза человеку врага.  
— Верно, миледи, — тут же подтвердил ее выводы сэр Бедивер.  
— Оставьте меня, — потребовала Катия.  
Сэр Бедивер склонил голову.  
— Вам нужно принять решение, миледи.  
— Решение принято, — ее загнали в угол, а теперь требовали ответа, в какой из клеток ей будет приятнее. — Оставьте меня. Проявите уважение к вашей будущей королеве.  
Может, стоило выдержать время, изобразить отчаяние, а послу дать скорбное согласие. Потом сбежать, найти сторонников отца. Только вот сил и опыта не хватало для таких интриг. Зато накануне к Катии пришло странное знамение, из ряда тех, что бывают предвестниками безумия. Олвейн принесла воду для умывания, добавив туда лепестки роз. От них шел удивительный аромат, необычайно яркий, нежный, но пьянящий. Когда Катия зачерпнула воду ладонями и омыла лицо, внезапно очень явственно услышала голос отца:  
— Когда Артур предложит тебе союз — не отказывайся. — Катия оглянулась, ожидая увидеть отца, броситься ему в объятия, но за спиной стояли только фрейлины, причем с таким видом, словно ничего не происходило. Чтобы избавиться от обманчивой иллюзии, Катия опять зачерпнула воду, теперь уже плеснув ее на лицо. И тогда голос зазвучал вновь. — Не пугайся. И не отчаивайся. Они не слышат меня. Артур думает, что защищен, владея мечом Эскалибуром. Ты же станешь моим сосудом с ядом для него.  
И вот первая часть пророчества начинала сбываться. Катии не хотелось думать об отце, как о призраке, еще она знала, что согласилась на корону не ради собственного благополучия. Ее целью было сохранить корону для истинного короля, когда он вернется.  
В те несколько недель, пока шла подготовка к свадьбе, для Катии день поменялся с ночью, не потому что спала она днем, а бодрствовала по ночам. Просто день, казался плохим сном, когда хочется себя ущипнуть и проснуться, а ночью к ней снова приходила ее обыденная счастливая прошлая жизнь, тогда казавшаяся скучной, и, просыпаясь, она старалась хоть на несколько мгновений задержать видения.  
Несмотря на возможность узнать будущего мужа, она оставалась бесстрастно холодна, не давая ему заглянуть в ее душу. Только однажды все равно позволила себе слабость. Все опять началось с птиц. Некоторые из любимцев Катии, познав свободу, вернулись туда, где раньше всегда получали корм.  
Элейна сообщила, что видела, как солдаты во дворе ловили истощенных птиц. Катия приказала прекратить безобразие, не веря, что ее услышат.  
«Это просто птицы. Я сама отказалась от них, отпустив. Они не стоят слез. Нужно повзрослеть», — убеждала она себя, не плакала, но сердце сжималось как от очередной потери.  
Потом вдруг появился Артур. Вычурно вежливым жестом пригласил следовать за ним. Когда же Катия вошла в зал, то обнаружила там несколько клеток, которые велела убрать из своих покоев за ненадобностью, и в них были ее птицы. Не все, конечно, но живые же! Приблизившись, Катия осторожно провела руками по решеткам, проверяя реальны ли они, не растают ли как во сне, полуобернулась на будущего мужа.  
«Он хороший человек», — в глазах защипало, веки вдруг отяжелели так, что пришлось сморгнуть раз, и другой. — «Но он враг».  
— Хочешь правду, кузина? Я вообще не собирался жениться, — Артур стоял за ее спиной, говорил с грустной иронией, тихо, чтобы слышала только она. — Вот уж точно не собирался примерять корону. Даже пытался бежать от такой «счастливой» участи, но судьба догнала и поставила перед выбором. Шутка в том, что бы я не выбрал, я перестал бы быть прежним. Если бы я отказался и попытался вернуться в прошлое, я оказался бы червем, которому духу не хватило бы смотреть в глаза людям. Теперь я есть тот, кто я есть… Не страдай, я не трону тебя.  
Вопреки обещанию он слегка прикоснулся к ее локтю, но отпустил и снова ушел. Попугай в клетке спрыгнул с жердочки попить воды и поднял голову,  
Катии стало не по себе: да здесь был Артур, здесь были ее подруги, птицы, и словно кто-то еще. Этот кто-то невидимый холодными руками стискивал ее сердце, вытягивал из груди, а еще сжимал горло так, что, казалось, без глотка воды и жизнь прервется. Ей так хотелось пить, а Олвейн подхватила ее и заставила уткнуться головой в плечо, как будто сдерживая ее слезы. Она еще какое-то время стояла в такой нелепой позе, ограждаясь от всего и этой внезапной жажды тоже. Она сглотнула слюну и поняла, что Артур скорее всего ушел, раз Элейна позволила себе говорить:  
— Что еще можно ожидать от воспитанника шлюх…  
— Что ты сказала? — переспросила Катия. Когда объявился самозванец, вытянувший меч, о его происхождении поговаривали при дворе, но никогда бы дамы Катии не допустили подобных слов, а вот отец, рассказывая об узнике, том самом законопреступнике, на чьей публичной казни предстояло присутствовать и Катии, так и обмолвился, а потом сказал: «Закрой уши, ты это не слышала».  
— Ничего, миледи, — Элейна изумленно распахнула глаза.  
— Да, было бы странно, — прошептала Катия.  
Теперь уже и Олвейн смотрела на нее с настороженным удивлением. Она и сама снова засомневалась в здравости своего рассудка.  
На свадьбе Катия старалась держать себя так, чтобы не казалось, что это ее похороны заживо. Ей удалось несколько раз улыбнуться и даже что-то съесть на торжественном пиру. После смены блюд служанка принесла миску для омовения рук, но как только Катия погрузила туда пальцы, снова услышала голос отца:  
— Артур должен довершить брак. Заставь его. Иначе потом тебя устранят, когда ты станешь мешать. Отставят как ненужную фигуру.  
— Я не могу так… — растерянно прошептала она.  
— Я тоже чувствую себя как товар на показ у торговца, — взяв Катию за руку, проговорил ей на ухо Артур, теперь уже ее муж. — Потерпи, скоро все закончится.  
Это была правда, пир подходил к концу, оставалось только молодых провести в их покои и уложить на брачное ложе.  
— Ладно. Покончим с этим, — сказал Артур, когда гости удалились. Он бесцеремонно отодвинул Катию, взял нож для фруктов и поднес к ладони.  
— Не позволь ему эту уловку. Он должен овладеть тобой. Слышишь! Должен!  
Отец не мог говорить так! Но в голове звучал его голос. И снова как будто чьи-то холодные пальцы сжали сердце.  
— Подожди… — как-то неловко, но ей удалось продвинуться к столику с угощениями для новобрачных, трясущейся рукой налить бокал. — Ты не можешь унизить меня пренебрежением.  
— Вот как?  
Она не видела его лица, наверно сейчас ее муж презрительно усмехался. Катия залпом выпила вино до капли. Потом, закрыв глаза, только бы не наткнуться на насмешку, перекатилась на спину, раздвинув ноги. Сердце бешено колотилось, но чья-то невидимая хватка стала легче.  
— Иначе я скажу, что мой муж не сделал это, потому что не смог.  
Как и ожидалось, Артур смеялся. Хотя под спиной была опора, Катии казалось, что она летит в пропасть.  
— Хорошо. Если ты, жена, так просишь. Но не думай, что тебе достаточно будет просто притвориться спящей… Придется поработать. Открой глаза.  
Он приподнял ее, освобождая плечи и грудь от сорочки. Как-то само получилось, что она ухватила его за плечи. Артур одобрительно улыбнулся. Гордость же Катии взбунтовалась его такой стремительной победе.  
— Я буду представлять себе другого, — сказала она.  
Не было никакого другого. Сердце Катии еще ни разу не трепетало от любви. Отчаянно хотелось побольнее уколоть Артура, чтобы он оставил ее или стал бы грубым настолько, чтобы она возненавидела его раз и навсегда.  
— Можешь. Я тоже думаю о другой, — между поцелуями шепнул он.  
После всего так странно было лежать в объятиях почти незнакомца, чувствовать немного ноющую легкую боль между ног, напоминающую не о страдании, а о томительном блаженстве и быть безмятежно свободной.  
— И что теперь?  
Голос молчал, но заговорил Артур, ее муж.  
— Тебе решать. Но как по мне — этот брак не такой уж и неприятный.  
— Мне надо привыкнуть ко всему этому, — она снова воззвала к голосу, но ничего не услышала. На столике все еще лежал нож. Потянись, ударь и всему конец. И ей тоже. После такого люди Артура наверняка казнят ее. Между жизнью и смертью она выбирала жизнь.  
Позже оказалось, что ночь была и правда благоприятна для зарождения новой жизни.


End file.
